Yell Ikimonogakari
by Techan Nakanaide
Summary: langsung aja deh ...fanfic perdanaku,,,hehheh


Hai semua, kembali lagi dengan saya..kali ini saya membawakan sebuah songfic yang diambil dari salah satu lagu Yell – Ikimonogakari Akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginan untuk buat songfic..

Ok. Selamat membaca, maaf, kalo tidak terlalu bagus. Maklumlah, saya perdana turun di dunia fanfic..,hehheheh

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Yell – Ikimonogakari

**Warning: OOC, aneh, gaje, dll**

Chara: Naruto, Gaara, Sakura

Genre: sadness, regret

Gaara POV  
>Sabaku Gaara adalah anak dari seorang Kazekage yang memiliki shukaku ( eokr 1 ). Ia merasa menyesal memiliki kekuatan yang baginya hanya membuat dirinya kehilangan orang orang terdekatnya. Terutama Pamannya Yashamaru yang juga seorang shinobi.<br>Gaara yang berasal dari Desa Suna Selalu dijauhi oleh orang – orang desa karena dianggap terlalu mengerikan bila berdekatan dengannya. Yang pada akhirnya kini Gaara tak memiliki shukaku lagi

Pada hari itu salah satu shinobi sunagakure yang tak lain ialah sabaku gaara berencana mengunjungi konohagakure untuk bertemu temannya yaitu uzumaki naruto. setelah perjalanan panjang menuju konoha, gaara diajak ke rumah naruto untuk istirahat. Ketika senja, sakura datang untuk menemui naruto dan pada saat itu naruto sedang tidak ada dirumah lalu gaara membukakan pintu.

Watashi wa ima doko ni aru no to

Fumishimeta ashiato wo nando mo mitsume kaesu

Kareha wo daki akimeku madobe ni

Kajikan da yubisaki de yume wo egaita

. . .

Melihat kembali pada jejak kaki saya sudah pergi dan aku mulai

Berpikir "Di mana aku sekarang?"

Aku mengambil daun-daun mati dalam pelukanku

Dan menarik impian saya pada jendela musim gugur dengan ujung jari kebas saya

"gaara rupanya, lama tak bertemu" tampaknya gaara teringat sasuke yang dulu pernah melawannya dan bertanya "ohh yaa apa kau masih memikirkan temanmu,sasuke" dengan percakapan yang panjang gaara merasa bersedih kepada orang2 terdekatnya." Aku mencari jejak ayahku(yang menjadikan memiliki shukaku) saat aku bertanya dimana aku melakukan itu,,kekuatan itu ( shukaku ) hanya masa kelamku. Karena naruto lah ( saat aku menjadi shukaku ) dia menyadarkanku agar aku mengambil daun – daun yang mati untuk ku jaga".

kini gaara sadar impiannya bukan hanya terbebas dari shukaku .

Tsubasa wa aru noni tobezu ni irun da

Hitori ni naru no ga kowakute Tsurakute

Yasashii hidamari ni kata yoseru hibi wo

Koete bokura kodoku na yume e to aruku

. . .

aku punya sayap tapi aku tidak bisa terbang

Aku takut sendirian, untuk itu terlalu menyakitkan

Kami tinggalkan hari-hari di bawah sinar matahari dalam pelukan yang lembut

Dan berjalan di atas mimpi-mimpi kesepian

sakura, gaara berjalan – jalan di konoha membicarakan sasuke sambil menyusul saja gaara memojokkan dirinya atas perbuatannya."pasirku adalah sayapku, Manusia tak kan pernah bisa menang dari rasa kesepian. Aku harus melepaskan pikiranku yang menyakitkan ini". Sakura mengerti apa yang gaara rasakan sama seprti naruto saat dulu orang - orang menganggapnya pengganggu desa.

Sayonara wa kanashii kotoba janai

Sorezore no yume e to bokura wo tsunagu YELL

Tomo ni sugoshita hibi wo mune ni daite

Tobidatsu yo hitori de tsugi no sora e

. . .

Selamat tinggal bukan kata yang menyedihkan

Ini teriakan yang menghubungkan kita dengan mimpi kami masing-masing

Aku akan memegang hari yang kami lewatkan bersama di hati saya

Dan terbang menuju langit saya sendiri

sakura meyakinkan gaara bahwa kehilangan dan selamat tinggal (gaara membunuh pamannya Yashamaru) bukanlah yang harus kau resapi tetapi ini sebuah teriakan hati sebagai penghubung orang – orang terdekatmu.

"kau seperti naruto,sakura. Aku akan memegang hari yang kami lewatkan dalam hatiku dan terbang dengan pasirku. " akhirnya mereka menemukan naruto. " hey sakura maaf merepotkanmu, kau merasakannya sakura ?"

Bokura wa naze kotae wo asette

Ate no nai kuragari ni

Jibun wo sagasu no darou

Dareka wo tada omou namida mo

Massugu na egao mo koko ni aru noni

. . .

Mengapa kita tidak sabar untuk jawaban?

Dan mencari jawaban dalam kegelapan sangat dalam sehingga kita tersesat di dalamnya?

Ketika kita memiliki air mata dan tersenyum langsung

Hanya mencintai seseorang, di sini?

"ya naruto, baru kali ini aku merasakan gaara dan sasuke begitu kesepian seperti kau yang pertama kali dalam akademi". Naruto memandang dinding – dinding hokage"kau terlalu cepat dalam jawaban kesedihanmu gaara, jangan lagi kau cari akhirnya dalam kegelapan karena itu sama saja kau berjalan disebuah labirin yang tak ada jalan keluarnya dan kau akan selalu menemukan jawaban yang salah. Apa kau bisa mengartikan aku sebagai jawabanmu, gaara."

Hontou no jibun" wo dareka no kotoba de

tsukurou koto ni nogarete mayotte

arinomama no yowasa to mukiau tsuyosa wo

tsukami bokura hajimete asu e to kakeru

. . .

Ketika datang ke diri sejati kita, kita keluar jalur, menjadi bingung

Dan berpikir itu dibuat oleh kata-kata orang lain

Kami akan memegang kelemahan alam kita dan kekuatan untuk menghadapinya

Dan mulai berlari ke besok untuk pertama kalinya

"naruto, kau adalah jawaban yang disebut orang lain yang kini adalah temanku, ini adalah aku tanpa bijuu yang menuju esok hari untuk menghadapi semua jawaban yang telah ada. Terima kasih naruto. aku selalu menyalahkan takdirku dan orang – orang adalah alasan yang membuatku berbeda." Sakura tercengang mendengarnya dan hanya tertunduk.

Sayonara wo dareka ni tsugeru tabi ni bokura mata

kawareru tsuyoku nareru ka na

tatoe chigau sora e tobitatou tomo todae wa shinai

omoi yo ima mo mune ni

. . .

Mungkin setiap kali kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada seseorang

Kita bisa berubah, kita dapat menjadi lebih kuat

Bahkan jika kita mengambil ke langit yang berbeda

Cinta ini tidak akan berhenti masih tetap di hatiku

"sakura dan naruto memberikanku jawaban atas kesedihanku ini. Ohh tidak mengapa aku yakin bisa berubah demi teman dan desa. Aku akan menjaga perasaan yang pernah tersakiti karena ulahku."

Eien nado nai to (kidzuita toki kara)

Warai atta ano hi mo (utai atta ano hi mo)

Tsuyoku (fukaku) mune ni kizamarete iku

Dakarakoso anata wa (dakarakoso bokura wa)

Tagano dare demo nai (dare ni mo make nai)

koe wo (agete) "watashi" wo ikite iku yoto

yakusoku shitan da hitori (hitori) hitotsu (hitotsu) michi wo eranda

. . .

Sejak aku menyadari tidak ada hal seperti kekekalan

suatu hari kami tertawa bersama, dan kami bernyanyi bersama

Telah sangat kuat dan sangat diukir ke dalam hatiku

Itulah mengapa Anda, itu sebabnya kita

Bukankah orang lain, tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh siapa saja

Kami mengangkat suara kami dan berjanji bahwa kita akan menjalani hidup kita dengan cara kami

Setiap dari kita memilih jalan kita sendiri

"baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti gaara, disni kau masih ada aku sakura dan lainnya yang bisa kau jadikan teman". gaara menatap naruto penuh penyesalan" teman dan kasih sayang adalah jawaban sejati, aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk menjalani hidup dengan caraku sendiri dari setiap pertanyaan." Sesuatu yang gaara tutupi akhirnya terjawab.

Itsuka mata meguriau sono toki made

Wasure wa shinai hokori yo tomo yo sora e

Bokura ga wakachiau kotoba ga aru

Kokoro kara kokoro e koe wo tsunagu YELL

Tomo ni sugoshita hibi wo mune ni daite

. . .

Sampai kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti

Aku tidak akan melupakan kebanggaan, teman saya, ke langit

Kami memiliki kata yang kita bagikan

Ini teriakan yang menghubungkan suara kita, satu hati yang lain

Aku akan memegang hari kami lewatkan bersama di hati saya

Dan mengambil sendirian ke langit berikutnya

inti dari pertemuan gaara ialah gaara masih diselimuti rasa bersalah atas orang – orang terdekatnya. Dan jawaban sejati yang selama ini dianggap salah hanya butuh orang lain untuk menjawabnya..

satu dan lainnya akan selalu terjaga atas jawaban sejati ini.

"sakura,naruto. . . terima kasih, akuuuu akuuuuu "...mendekapkan gaara pada tangan sakura dan naruto dengan pasirnya. Gaara menangis haru atas semua ini. Dia akan selalu menjaga perasaan orang – orang yang pernah gaara lukai. "NAAARUUUTO".

setelah beberapa hari di konoha gaara pun berpamitan kepada shinobi – shinobi lainnya dan mengatakan .." NARUTO ... kau adalah sebagian takdirku yang selama ini ku salahkan, terima kasih naruto. sampai jumpa"...

END of Gaara

Sekian

Terima kasih udah mau baca fic saya ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih dan maaf, kalo ada beberapa terjemahan yang kurang pas


End file.
